This invention relates to a playground slide having a slide bedway made up of a plurality of interconnected slide sections. The object of such a slide is to provide a solid connection between slide sections but which is easy to assemble and disassemble. The slide section should be inexpensive to manufacture, durable in use and provide a smooth bedway surface on which children may slide. Fasteners should be hidden to prevent injury to hands of the children using the slide.